


小黃片段

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 以前寫在blog的各樣小片段，當初為了寫的方便連名字都沒有統一R18，純肉，沒頭沒尾純備份，隨筆小段子，不是文章





	小黃片段

01  
紅羅賓解救被抓且遭到雜魚們強暴的夜翼。

接夜翼求救訊號的紅羅賓踹破一處倉庫的鐵門，事先扔出去的煙霧彈已經奏效，他可以趁著歹徒們忙著對抗塞在他們支氣管內的嗆煙時一一把他們放倒，謝天謝地，夜翼還活著，他兩手被綁住，以相當不舒服的姿勢吊掛著，微妙的高度讓他只能跪在地板上折磨他的膝蓋而不是坐著，但至少他還有呼吸，且面具也安然地戴在他臉上，雖然全身都有傷但至少還活著。

在紅羅賓揮棍打倒從後面想開槍的犯人後，他一腳踹開另一位拿刀子朝他砍的人，一手丟出飛鏢精準地將吊著夜翼的支撐點給打斷，終於獲得站立自由的夜翼還沒辦法解開自己雙手，就先以手軸為紅羅賓解決了兩個敵人，在擊到對方後，似乎也終於用盡最後的力氣，再也掩飾不了他的虛弱，只能靠著意志以雙腳微弱地互相倚靠支撐不至於倒地，低著頭吐出不尋常的喘息。

「夜翼？」紅羅賓將現場最後一位歹徒打倒，發現了夜翼不尋常的反應，此時也才真正能看清楚對方的狀況，身上雖然有大小皮肉傷但似乎不致命，手腕雖然有脫臼跡象但沒有骨折，以及...。  
以及被劃開制服露出的大腿內側，延著肌理流下一道道白色的黏液，有的甚至是直接滴在地板上，聚集成一小攤的水漥。

紅羅賓不由得楞住，身為男性他當然知道那是什麼，他收起長棍，張望起四周，明明自己並未受傷，但他卻舉步艱難，彷彿四肢灌鉛一般難以移動，他知道他得找塊布來讓夜翼披上，他很清楚很冷靜知道自己得先要做什麼，但腦袋跟身體似乎被分隔了，只能機械性地執行他理智要他身體做的事情，卻無法按下腦中正在燃燒的怒火，他必須得趕快找點東西把夜翼遮起來，不能讓羅賓看見，那小子絕對會殺了地上那些混帳，對，就跟他現在想做的一樣，砍了那群膽敢碰夜翼的混蛋。

紅羅賓靠著緊握的雙拳阻止了他的殺意，卻無法停止他一腳朝著躺在地上的歹徒肚子最脆落的地方踢下去的動作，如同踢廢棄的沙包那樣狠狠踹翻，然後以沒有人會看路旁垃圾一眼一樣的眼神越過連胃酸都吐出來的歹徒，持續尋找他想找的東西。

 

02  
星火用手玩弄Dick的屁股玩到他射之後，再跟Jason與Roy來3P（兩攻一受）。

已經先被星火弄到射出來、沾有自己精液的大腿不斷地顫抖著，他張嘴舔著不斷朝他臉上射精的陰莖，呈現恍惚的他早就陷在高潮中無法判斷，只能攤著手掌飾圖接住那些他來不及嚥下的白濁，感受從後方持續填滿自己的溫熱，從他紅腫的後穴中流下，彷彿失禁般徹底沾濕他的下身。

 

03  
星火用按摩棒（假陽具）玩弄Dick的屁股。

「星火...妳...可以把那個東西拿出來了嗎...。」

Dick趴在星火身上，他很努力不讓自己整個倒下去壓到她，但全身顫抖的他實在快要支撐不下去。

「為什麼？」星火一臉困惑，彷彿對方臉上的紅潮與掩不住的呻吟都不是問題一樣，「我聽說男性真的可以靠屁股內部的一個腺體就達到高潮，我想看看這是否是真的。」

「噢～不...不妳不能～」突然震動被加大的刺激，讓他不自覺地將臀部抬高紓解他幾乎快迸出的快感，「是的是的男人的確可以靠著它高潮...拜託，星火，快把按摩棒關掉或是抽出來我快不行了...。」

他抓著星火的肩膀幾乎在大叫，明明是趴在星火的身上，卻有種自己才是正在被上的那位。

「那就射吧。」星火伸出手，將插在Dick體內的按摩棒推得更深，而對方也終於無法支撐身體地整身倒在她的身上，伴隨著一陣陣從陰莖噴出的白液。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [小紅鳥中心-confidentiality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166311) by [KUKON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUKON/pseuds/KUKON)




End file.
